Broken Hearts
by RaiLei
Summary: Left alone at the Final Heavens' bar, Tifa ponders whatever happened to Cloud after he vanished six months earlier. But when he returns one night, Tifa sets out to figure out where he vanished too...


_**Broken Hearts**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tifa sighed, leaning back on the Final Heaven's countertop, cleaning the inside of a shot glass used during the night. The clock above the counter read out 1am, which meant the bar was closed, much to Tifa's enjoyment; it had been a long night at the bar. Putting the shot glass back in its' position on the shelf, she made her way over to the bar to make sure that the bar was locked, before she made her way upstairs to hers' and Clouds' flat upstairs. She treaded up the stairs softly, not wanting to wake up Marlene and Denzel who were asleep upstairs. She softly padded across the hallway, stopping at Clouds' door longingly, before shaking her head, her brown hair going in all directions, before continuing down the hall, questions chasing each other in her mind, as she opened her door, closing it behind her.

It had been six months since the Geostigma Syndrome struck Midgar, but as soon as it had cleared – thanks to Aeris, Tifa thought – Cloud had vanished. He stayed about three days and then vanished in the middle of the night. She has contacted everyone on the PHS, but they hadn't seen Cloud anywhere, but promised they'd contact her if they found him anywhere. She hoped he was OK; he always had a habit of keeping his own secrets, afraid to let people come in. At times like this, Cloud reminded her of Vincent, but even he could open up to people, even if it was only Yuffie.

She sighed, flopping down on her bed, not even Reno and the other Turks had seen or found him anywhere. His cell phone was never on, but she knew he always carried it on him. She had called him at least twice, saying Reno needed another package of some sort delivered, but she guessed Cloud had never gone there, because the Turks had shown up earlier that evening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The bell on the Final Heaven's door rang, and Tifa looked up from her position at the bar, only to be greeted by a; "Hey Babe!" Tifa rolled her eyes; Reno.

"Hello Reno, Rude, Elena." Tifa grinned, putting the dishrag and the glass in her hand down on the countertop.

"Where's Spike?" Reno asked, leaning casually on the bar as Rude and Elena nodded their heads as a hello as they sat up on the stools at the bars' counter.

Tifa sighed, her eyes meeting up with Reno's. "I have no idea, I haven't heard from Cloud for at least six months now. I'm going to have to close down 'Strife's Delivery Service'; I can't handle it and the bar without him. It's just too much."

Reno nodded, smirking. "Since Spike's not here, are you the only one left here to take care of both of your kids?" Tifa blushed at the statement, but Reno continued before she could reply. "You know babe, I could come over here some night and keep you company."

"Reno!" Elena shrieked, whacking him over the head.

Reno whirled around to look at the blonde haired girl beside him. "What?" He muttered, a glare starting to form on his features before a smirk quickly replaced it, and he leaned over to drape an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Laney; you're still my number one girl."

Elena blushed, training her eyes on the mug in her hand and away from Reno's intense aquamarine eyes. Tifa smiled at the banter, it was obvious that Elena liked Reno and always tried to hide it – with little success – but it was obvious that Reno knew about Elena's crush on him, and loved to taunt her in a vague way about it, in an attempt to get here to admit her feelings about him.

"Actually, Marlene and Danzel aren't mine and Cloud's kids," She said, fighting down the blush. "Marlene is Barret's kid, and Denzel is Marlene's best friend. They're not ours."

Reno nodded. "I didn't think the little girl was… she looks too much like that Ancient."

"Her name was Aeris." Tifa said, her voice sounding far away.

Elena shook her head. "Reno! That was her friend, don't be so heartless." Reno looked up at Elena; the blonde's temper was never the best thing to endure. "Sorry about that Tifa." Elena said, looking apologetically at Tifa, who nodded in response.

"It's OK, we've all noticed it at one point in time or another… she adored Aeris, always called her the 'Flower Lady'." Tifa laughed, cleaning the counter of the bar absently.

Reno, sensing that Tifa was starting to drown in her memories, thanks to him; he sighed, pushing his mug back towards Tifa's direction. Sliding his feet to the ground, he got up off the bars' stool, and looked over at where Elena and Rude were sitting, staring at him, "Well, I think that I've done enough damage here for the night…" He laughed awkwardly, as Rude and Elena looked strangely at him before getting up as well.

Tifa looked at the three ex-Turks wondering why they all had to leave because Reno was on his way. A smirk came to her features, as she leaned her chin in her arms which were leaning on the countertop. "Gee Reno; don't tell me you can't walk back to your hotel alone."

Reno gave her a withering look, as Elena chirped: "He lost the hotel key again! I'm not giving him mine!"

Tifa had to laugh at what Elena had said, that was just like Reno. The only thing he could remember never to forget was his Nightstick. Old habits were hard to break, she guessed. "See you guys later then!" Tifa called, waving as the three made their way towards the front door of the Final Heaven's bar.

Reno, following behind Elena and Rude, quickly turned back on his heel after the two had already walked out the door of the bar. He quickly made his way back to the bar counter, where Tifa was back to rubbing the dish cloth across the countertop. Reaching the counter, he shot his hand out, grabbing her hand in his, efficiently surprising her.

"Did you forget something, Reno?"

He just started at her with his piercing eyes. "Listen to me, Tifa; we're staying across the street at the hotel for a little while, alright? If you need anything call me, you know where we are, call me if you need anything. Can't believe Strife would just up and leave you like this," He muttered to himself, as he let go of Tifa's hand, and made his way back to the bars' door, as Elena was looking intently at him through the doors' window. "I mean it Tifa," He called, as he opened the door to leave. "Call me for whatever you need."

Tifa nodded. "Thanks Reno." He grinned back at her, the bell on the door jingling as it closed behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What Reno had said was true and had stuck with her all night. 'Can't believe Strife would just up and leave you like this', the more she thought of it, the more she had begun to wonder. How could Cloud have just left her like that? She hadn't left him when he had Mako Poisoning and had to stay in Mideel, and she even went into the Lifestream and braved that in order to bring the real Cloud back to her. Even when Cloud came down with Geostigma Syndrome, she hadn't left him when she found out about it. She couldn't leave him; he had needed her in those times.

Then he left… not even thinking that she might have needed him.

Looking up at the ceiling and pondering what she could have done to make Cloud leave so fast like that, she heard a noise over the hushed whispering of Marlene and Denzel in the next room, thinking that Tifa wouldn't be able to hear them. It sounded like a door was trying to be pushed in, hey! It sounded like her door! She quickly got out of bed, needing to protect both Marlene and Denzel from the possibility of this being an armed robbery. Making her way across the room, she quickly grabbed her black combat gloves, hoping she wouldn't need them.

Padding down the stairs, she walked slowly, trying to get a good view of the person through the window in the bars' door. She figured that it was just one of her customers needing another quick fix, unaware that the bar had closed an hour earlier. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Tifa's hand flung out to the wall, flicking on the light. The rattling of the door stopped, the person waiting for Tifa to come and unlock the door.

Tifa reached out a hand, coming in contact with the door handle, her other hand unlocking the dead bolt, the security chain and the locks on the doors' handle itself. She and Cloud had installed them to keep the die-hards who were always in need for a drink, out when the bar was closed. Unlocking all the locks, she swung the door open.

"We're closed," She said, starting to close the door up once again. "We open tomor-"

"Tifa…"

Tifa stopped mid-sentence, looking up. There standing in the rain, blonde hair still standing upright despite the rain, was… him. Tifa's voice caught in her throat.

"Cloud?" She asked when she regained her speaking skills.

He nodded, entering the bar as Tifa stepped aside to let him into the bar. Tifa closed the door soundlessly behind him, locking it all back up and walked across to the other side of the bar, opposite Cloud.

"What can I get you, Cloud?" She asked, smiling up at him. He was back!

"Surprise me." He said with a grin.

Tifa nodded, busying herself in the bar, getting Cloud her special drink for times like these. "So, where have you been Cloud?"

"Here and there…" He replied, monotone.

Tifa nodded, pushing the drink down the counter to him and drawing up the stool located on her side of the table. "What are you looking for Cloud?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure Teef."

Tifa nodded, once again. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back a sigh. Cloud was Cloud, and always would be. He would come around when the time was right for him, and never a moment before. She smiled reassuringly at him. "I understand, you can tell me later."

Cloud smiled fleetingly at her. "Thanks Tifa." With that, Cloud pushed himself off the stool, heading to the stairs leading to the flat upstairs.

"Night Cloud…" Tifa called to the deserted staircase. Sighing Tifa slumped against the bars' counter, taking off her combat gloves. She grabbed the drink she had made for Cloud – who had never even touched it – she looked deeply into it. "What happened to you Cloud? You're farther away then you were before…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Marlene! Denzel! You guys awake?" Tifa called cheerfully the next morning, knocking on the wooden door. She grinned, hearing Marlene scampered around the room. That girl always wanted to come and sit down in the bar with Tifa; the customers always liked Marlene around too, they said she always added a 'family touch' to the bar. "Hey there," Tifa said, kneeling down to Marlene's eye level. "Where's Denzel?"

Marlene laughed. "He's sleeping, silly!"

Tifa laughed. "Is he now? Well then, he'll miss the surprise."

"Surprise!" Denzel called, shooting up in the mass of blankets on the mattress. "What is it Tifa-chan?"

Tifa smiled, holding out her hand. "Come and see."

Denzel shot out of the bed, grabbing onto Tifa's hand. Marlene pouted. "Can I come too?" Tifa nodded, holding out her other hand to Marlene, which she took happily. "Can I have a surprise too?"

"I could surprise you as well." Tifa said, walking down the hallway, the two kids following happily behind her.

Reaching the doorway that held the surprise, Tifa let go of Marlene's hand to get a better grip on the doorknob. "Guess whose back!" And, she sprung the door open to reveal –

Nothing.

No one was there.

Denzel and Marlene's faces dropped, why would Tifa show them Clouds' old, empty room?

"… It's empty silly." Marlene spoke up. "Why did you want to show us Clouds' old room?"

"He… he was here last night." Tifa broke off, hearing a sound downstairs.

Marlene looked up at Tifa, arms cutely attaching themselves to her waist. "You opened without me?"

Tifa was just as confused as Marlene was. The only other person around here was… Cloud! "C'mon let's go and have a look." Taking Marlene's hand again, the three made their way down the hallway to the stairs leading down to the bar.

And sure enough behind the bar was Cloud, attempting to serve customers who were demanding for Tifa. Marlene and Denzel, upon seeing the spiky haired blonde behind the counter, detached themselves from Tifa and latched onto the only part of the blonde they could: his legs. As soon as they had latched onto him, they immediately started to talk at once, attempting to fill him in on everything that had happened since he had left all those months ago. Tifa smiled, going behind the bar to take over for Cloud who had kneeled down on the floor to talk eye-to-eye to the two kids.

"I see your man came back now, you going to take him back?" One of her frequent customers asked, as Tifa busied herself making herself with making his usual drink for him.

Tifa grinned, passing him the drink as she stared down to where Cloud was still kneeling with Marlene and Denzel. "No, its nothing like that, he's just a friend that comes and goes."

"If you say so." He grinned, casting Tifa a glance before taking a gulp of his drink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Switching the sign to 'closed' for the night, Tifa looked back across her bar. She was slightly surprised that there had been no bar fights tonight, but that meant there was little to clean up, save for the glasses used throughout the course of the night. She could hear the clings of dishes coming together in the kitchen area, as she pushed the chairs in against the table before she got the broom to do the floor with. From where she was in the main room she could hear Cloud talking away to Denzel and Marlene over the clings of the dishes, she had to grin. She was really glad that he was back, no matter for how short a time he could be here.

"Guess that's what it's all about…" Tifa sighed, moving to grab the broom from its corner.

"What's it all about?" A voice asked, as hands came to rest on her waist.

Jumping slightly, the broom clacking to the floor, she whirled around. "Honestly, how do you manage to get in he – Cloud!" She placed a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

Cloud grinned. "Who did you think I was?"

Tifa grinned sheepishly. "Reno…" At Cloud's confused look, Tifa continued on before Cloud could raise his objections. "Him, Elena and Rude have been staying in the hotel across the road, and somehow he always manages to get in here when I've already closed." Tifa laughed, trying to fight down the blush from Clouds' closeness.

Cloud grinned, and upon seeing his hands still resting on Tifa, he slowly removed them, mentally cursing himself about keeping his hands there for so long. As much as he liked holding Tifa, he had no idea of what Tifa thought of that. He thought that he saw a flicker of something in her features – regret? – but it quickly vanished again.

"So how does Reno get in here?" Cloud asked, looking around the bar wondering how the red-haired energetic man managed to get in here every night.

Tifa grinned, shimming up to sit on the top of the wooden table. "I've asked him quite a bit, but he says it's a secret," Tifa laughed. "But, I think he gets in through the window in the bathroom. The hinge came loose about a month and a half ago."

Cloud got a devious look on his features, which Tifa noticed right away. "Tifa, you know with Marlene and Denzel here, you can't have an easy-to-open window. I'll seal that up for you." Cloud said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tifa grinned. "He wouldn't like that very much, heh, that'd be interesting… to see Reno without his late night fix." Tifa slid off the table, leading Cloud to where the bathroom's easy-to-open window was located.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can I ask you something Cloud? Where have you been the past three months?" Tifa asked, sitting on top of the bathrooms' counter. "And don't say here or there." She said, smiling.

"I was looking for Aeris."

"Aeris?" Tifa had suspected that. "Why are you looking for her… she's returned to the Lifestream… that's what helped us defeat Geostigma Syndrome."

Cloud nodded, fiddling around with the windows' pane. "I know, I just wanted to make sure. I heard that in Bone Village someone was found there at the altar, but when I got there… nothing was there. The scavengers there said that no one had come or gone since the last time we were there two years ago."

Tifa nodded. "What about the months after that?"

"I got stuck in my memories."

Tifa nodded. "You know, that's what we're here for, to help you out. I contacted everyone on the PHS, but no one had seen you."

Cloud stopped working and looked over at Tifa. "I worried you that much?"

Tifa nodded, finding the floors' tiles very interesting all of the sudden. "I thought you might have died, out there. How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Hopefully a while. I got all your messages, Tifa… but it looks like the bar's falling apart without me. Reno's delivery will have to wait, or he can go and do it himself."

Tifa laughed at that. "I mean it Cloud; don't leave here without telling me." Tifa said, her eyes misting over.

"Sure," Cloud said, staring at the silent bartender. "Are, you OK Tifa?"

"Huh?" Tifa asked, snapping out of it. "What'd you say Cloud?"

"Oh, I'm finished," Cloud said, testing her window before grabbing Tifa's hand. "C'mon, we got to get you to bed, you look exhausted."

Tifa nodded numbly, taking Clouds' hand, slid off the counter top and followed Cloud out of the bathroom and up to the flat they had upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tifa couldn't sleep, not with Cloud back, and no more then two doors down from where she was now. That, and the fact that she was used to getting up around three am to find Reno waiting downstairs at the bar for her and his late night drink fix. She grinned at that, Rude and Elena must have their hands full tonight. Touching her feet to the cold hardwood floor, she lifted herself out of bed and made her way across the room. It seemed that her feet had a mind of their own as they walked her out of the room, down the hall until she was standing in front of Clouds' closed bedroom door. She hesitated in front of the door for a moment before she lifted her hand to the doorknob, clamping her hand around it, slowly pushing the door open. The small light on the desk near the window was still on, but lying sprawled out on the bed hap-hazard, was Cloud.

Tifa smiled, padding across the bedroom over to where Cloud was sprawled out on the bed. Upon closer inspection of the figure on the bed, she realized that Cloud was clad only in his black pants, causing a blush to come across her features.

Nodding her head, to get her mind off what was in front of her, Tifa whirled around on her heel turning her back on him. She trekked across the room to grab the blanket she stored in the rooms' closet, before returning to the bed and took to laying the blanket out around the bottom of the bed. "I just wish you'd stop running Cloud…" She muttered, drawing the blanket across his figure, her fingertips briefly touching his chest. "I just wish you'd stop running from me." Se breathed, reaching a hand out to move a piece of his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

Cloud, in his subconscious, felt the warmth of the blanket descend over him; he even felt Tifa's fingers' vaguely run across him. He knew she was saying something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He felt the blanket go still and felt a hand rest on his forehead. Before he could react consciously, his subconscious kicked his Mako-injected cells into gear and his hand shot out to grab the persons' hand.

Tifa gasped as Clouds' hand shot out and wrapped tightly around her wrist. A small scream escaped her lips as he grip tightened. "Cloud, wake-up!" Tifa half-shouted her other hand coming out and trying to wrench Clouds' grip off her wrist.

"Hmm? Cloud muttered, his mind coming too. "Tifa?" He asked, his eyes seeing Tifa through the darkness. Seeing his hand clamped tightly around her wrist, he immediately let go, her hand falling limply to her side.

"What's wrong with you, Cloud? Tifa asked, the bed sinking slightly under her weight.

Cloud sat up on his bed, looking over at the brunette beside him. "I'm OK Tifa, it was just a nightmare."

She nodded, pushing her brown bangs behind her ears. "Why don't you talk to me about it? We are a family, aren't we?"

Cloud nodded, taking her hand lying in her lap into his. "You know we are Tifa, but its 3am, why are you up?"

Tifa shrugged. "Reno usually appears downstairs around this time. It's just a habit, I guess."

Cloud frowned in the darkness. "Do you like him?"

Tifa was silent for many seconds, trying to find Clouds' figure in the darkness. "What do you mean Cloud? Sure I like Reno, as a friend."

"Not like that," Cloud muttered, gripping Tifa's hands a little tighter. "As a more intimate relationship."

Tifa scoffed at this. "Me and Reno?" Tifa let out a laugh here. "No way, he's too busy tormenting Elena to come out and admit her feelings."

"Reno and Elena?" Cloud asked, shocked.

"Yup, besides I like someone else."

Clouds' heart fell, Tifa like someone else… damn. "You do? Who is it? They're lucky Tifa," He laughed awkwardly at this. "I guess our family is getting torn apart, huh?"

Tifa shook her head, shifting in her position on the bed to draw herself closer to Cloud. "I don't think so, I think that it will bring us closer," Cloud blinked at that statement, what was Tifa getting at? If there was another man, that would drive them farther apart, not closer together. At Clouds' silence, Tifa suppressed a grin and grabbed his hand lightly with her free hand. "You're such a blonde sometimes Cloud, you know? It's you."

Cloud remained silent for many moments. It was him Tifa liked? Him? He wasn't complaining, just shocked. Tifa shifted, hands becoming clammy in his. She was nervous, Cloud wasn't saying anything, and she couldn't see him in the darkness. Oh why did she turn that desk light off? At least then she could have read his features.

"Cloud?" She asked, trying to find his eyes with hers. "Say something, anything."

"I'm just surprised that's all." He replied.

Tifa grinned. "Good or bad surprised?"

Cloud grinned, although he knew that Tifa couldn't see it. "Good," His hands left Tifa's hands and found there way around Tifa's waist, bringing her closer to him until her body was flush against his. "I'm glad."

Tifa grinned against his chest. "I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought you were gone for good." She mumbled, snaking her arms around him.

"You know I'd never leave you, you never left me, even when all I wanted was to give up." He said, resting his head on the top of hers.

Tifa grinned, looking up at him; she could see him a bit better at this close a range. "That's what a family is for, no?" She said, shifting her body to a more comfortable angle, as she moved her hands up around his neck. "I guess now we can be a real family."

Cloud nodded, bringing a hand up and tangling it in Tifa's chocolate locks. "Just don't run off with Reno, or add him to our '_family'_." Cloud teased, winking at her.

Tifa grinned back at him. "Marlene and Denzel are more then enough for me, I don't need a third."

Cloud fake pouted. "Marlene and Denzel are enough? You mean you don't want one of your own?"

Tifa remained silent for a moment. "Well, I never thought of that." She said at length.

"Then you have some thinking to do, Ms. Lockheart." Cloud muttered, before claiming her lips.

Tifa leaned into him, her arms around his neck and his hands around her waist and tangled up in his hair. After a few minutes, they broke apart, looking at each other. Tifa sighed, shifting her weight around, she sat herself down on Clouds' blanketed lap, her legs dangling over the bed, as her head rested against his chest.

"Maybe just one, Cloud." She said, wiggling herself closer into him.

Cloud grinned, wrapping his arms around her frame. "We'll work on that."

Tifa nodded, yawning. "Who knows, Mr. Strife."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
